Um encontro divertido
by Gabrielitaaa
Summary: Um dia movido ao ciúme Gray convida Juvia para um encontro, como será esse encontro?


Oi gente :3

tipo acho q ta horrível . Mas eu num ressiti de postar aki :P

Mandem reviews blz? podem falar a vdd (eu sei q ta ruim), só num ofende ok? -q

* * *

**Um encontro divertido**

Juvia estava tão feliz que não conseguia dormir, as palavras de Gray-sama não paravam de rodear sua mente "Juvia... Gostaria de sair comigo amanhã?...". Era muita emoção para seu coração aguentar, o sonho de sua vida estava se realizando – também, depois de tantas lágrimas derramadas, de tanto lutar por seu amor – ela poderia sair com o seu amado. Depois de muito imaginar para onde Gray-sama a levaria, se ele estaria esperando-a com um buquê de flores, ela imaginara tantas coisas que acabou pegando no sono, com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto.

Na manhã seguinte, acordara como nunca, pulou da cama, abriu as janelas de seu quarto – em Fairy Hills – escovou os dentes, penteou os cabelos, e tudo que uma garota faz para se arrumar antes de se encontrar com a pessoa que ama. Mesmo que antes de dormir pensou em vários vestidos que poderia usar nesta ocasião que para ela era tão especial, não achava um vestido que fosse bom. O sol do lado de fora estava brilhando forte, o céu estava um azul celeste encantador, pássaros cantavam e flores emanavam seu perfume, um dia perfeito para um primeiro encontro com seu Gray-sama a garota de cabelos azuis pensou, ela parou de admirar o dia e fora saltitando para a frente do dormitório de Fairy Hills. Ela havia colocado seu melhor perfume e sua melhor roupa- um vestido até os joelhos que lhe caía perfeitamente, azul água e, uma sapatilha bege - e esperava loucamente pela chegada de seu querido mago de gelo.

Ele já estava esperando ela em frente ao prédio de seu dormitório, ele estava deslumbrante e perfeito pensou a azulada, o coração começava acelerar e nem havia chegado perto do mago de gelo, ele não estava com o buquê que ela esperava, mas a brindou com um lindo sorriso, um sorriso que ela nunca vira na face dele antes, ele era tão perfeito aos seus olhos, estava usando uma calça jeans escura, uma camiseta branca e uma blusa de manga que ia até seus cotovelos cinza escura e suas típicas botas pretas que lhe atingia os calcanhares. Ele a fitou com seus olhos cinza que tanto deixava a maga de água derretida. Ele chegou mais perto pegou em uma das mãos da azulada puxando-a sem dizer uma palavra.

- G-Gray-sama... onde está levando Juiva? – disse a azulada sendo puxada, sem entender nada. Então o mago parou olhou para ela sorriu de leve pegou a mão dela novamente e continuou a puxa-la até chegar a um café muito charmoso, bem cuidado e aconchegante.

- Aqui! – o moreno parou, soltando a mão dela olhou-a e perguntou com o rosto sério como sempre, mas um tom suave – Está com fome?

- S-sim – disse a maga dando ao mago de gelo um de seus melhores sorrisos, a maga pode perceber que o canto da boca de Gray havia se levantando em um leve sorriso.

Sentados em uma mesa e tomando um ótimo café da manhã, Gray observava a linda mulher a sua frente, ele realmente estava apaixonado por ela e em um momento de loucura e coragem simplesmente a pediu para sair com ele em um encontro, o mago já não aguentava ver Lyon –seu irmão irritante de criação – perturbar a única moça que mexera com os sentimentos dele daquele jeito. Sua mente estava girando com a ideia de poder estar ali com ela na sua frente.

Juvia tinha um jeito peculiar de demonstrar como se sentia, e o mago de gelo amava isso nela, realmente ele estava apaixonado pela maga de água. O assunto durante o café fora fácil, o mago percebeu que não era difícil conversar com ela, até deram algumas risadas juntos. Como ele amava quando ela sorria.

- Oe, Juvia para onde você quer ir agora? – disse o moreno olhando diretamente para os olhos azuis que o deixam louco.

- Eer.. Gray-sama pode escolher! – disse a azulada sorrindo.

- Hm... O que você acha de passarmos o dia no parque? – Disse o mago pegando sua mão esquerda e a puxando para rua enquanto ela acenava com a cabeça positivamente em resposta a sua pergunta.

- Ah! Gray-sama não irá pagar? – disse ela com uma cara espantada.

- Não se preocupe com isso – disse ao meio de risadas – o dono dessa cafeteria estava me devendo um favor mesmo – dando outro sorriso que a maga jamais vira antes.

Então, os dois foram até o parque que ficava a poucos metros de onde estavam, lá a grama era muito verde, havia muitas flores, pássaros, e crianças brincando, o que deixava aquele lugar muito lindo e cheio de vida aos olhos de Juvia. Eles tentaram pescar alguns peixes, mas parecia que nenhum queria ser pescado naquele dia. Na hora do almoço Juvia já estava com fome, e ele a levou a um canto do parque de baixo de uma sombra de árvore, tirando uma cesta de piquenique de trás da árvore, e arrumando-a no local que estavam.

Juvia nunca vira esse lado de Gray, ela até pensou que ele poderia ter pedido ajuda a alguma das meninas, ela sorriu pensando nisso. Ele se sentou e a chamou para se sentar também, tirando os obentos de dentro da cesta. Os dois comeram e se divertiram bastante, foram a uma sorveteria, ele lhe deu um pequeno colar de contas azuis-safira em uma barraquinha que havia na feira que estava acontecendo no local. Já era umas quatro e meia da tarde quando se deram conta do tempo. O mago a resolveu levar para um último lugar.

- Oe, Juvia gostaria de ir a mais um lugar comigo?

- Sim! Juvia gostaria muito! – disse sorrindo. Se era com ele, ela iria a qualquer lugar a maga pensava.

O mago sorriu em resposta e dessa vez ele não saiu puxando-a feito um louco, agora ele já estava mais que acostumado com ela, a princípio ele se sentira inseguro, mas já estava se acostumando com aqueles olhos, que o deixava sem fala, e sem o que saber fazer. Ele a levou para a praia e se sentaram em duas pedras que havia perto. O mar estava magnífico os dois pensaram. Como foram caminhando devagar até a praia o sol já estava começando a se por. E agora estavam sem assunto, para o mago ela estava animada vendo o por do sol, mas para ele o sol nem o importava, ele estava olhando para aquele lindo cabelo a luz do sol, seus olhos brilhando de felicidade. Ele não resistiu ele queria que ela olhasse para ele, apenas.

- Oe, Juvia você se divertiu? – disse ele olhando diretamente para seus olhos azuis que brilhavam de felicidade.

- Sim! Juvia se divertiu muito! – ele apenas sorriu em resposta e ficou fitando-a por um tempo, se aproximando do rosto dela, e ela aproximando-se do dele, um já podia sentir a respiração do outro, quando ele tocou os lábios dela, dando um beijo doce, mas intenso, cheio de desejo, depois de um tempo se separaram para pegar fôlego.

- Juvia, eu te amo... – disse com a testa encostada na dela e a mão direita naquele rosto que para ele era o mais lindo que já vira em toda a Terra. Juvia havia ficado da cor de um pimentão vermelho, ele também estava corado, e ela estava feliz, mas um pouco surpresa.

- J-Juvia ama Gray-sama também! – disse sorrindo e ficando cada vez mais vermelha, se é que ela podia ficar mais vermelha do que já estava.

- Oe, Juvia você quer ser minha namorada? – disse se afastando um pouco e pegando nas duas mãos dela.

- J-Juvia s-ser namorada de Gray-sama?

- Aham – disse rindo por causa do nervosismo dela.

- J-Juvia aceita! – disse abraçando-o fazendo com que caíssem da pedra onde estavam sentados e ela ficando por cima dele. Ele corou, e ela ainda mais, ele puxou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e a beijou novamente. Com o desejo de a todo custo proteger o que agora era dele, e poder nunca mais sair de perto dela. O sol já havia se posto mostrando o céu estrelado que acompanhava e banhados a luz da lua deram as mãos e o mago de gelo a levou de volta a Fairy Hills, chegando lá dando-lhe um beijo de despedida, e indo para a sua casa.

Aquela noite nenhum dos dois conseguiu dormir direito de tanto que pensavam no que havia acontecido durante aquele dia inteirinho. Juvia conseguira realizar seu desejo de tê-lo perto.

"Hei, Gray-sama gelo e água combinam, não?"


End file.
